


it’s so quiet

by gaymrorange



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bassian, Fluff, M/M, i just miss bassian so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymrorange/pseuds/gaymrorange
Summary: bodhi can’t sleep, so he thinks.





	it’s so quiet

the rebel base was always so quiet during the night. cassian has described it as a deafening silence, but bodhi found it quite the contrary. sure, the hurry and bustle of moving pilots and diplomats was gone, but the base still teamed with life; creatures of the small moon could be hear chirping and howling outside, and even some rebels stayed up to fix their blasters or ships. bodhi loved the sleepless nights where he could wander the hangar and just listen. 

it was so much more different than his time on eadu, where the silence was so silent his ears rang constantly. the quiet drove him insane most times, lying awake in bed and staring at the ceiling, silently begging his roommate to shift in his cot or snore. any noise would have been enough for him. 

the two parts of his life were so different, yet so the same. he was still fighting, and still working, but this time it was finally towards something he believed in. he took pride in his work now, and happily flew shipments in and out of yavin 4. plus, this time, he finally had someone to come home to.

“bo...” a sleepy cassian mumbled, pulling bodhi out of his trance. bodhi has been up for a while now, just sitting and thinking in bed. 

“yes, cassian?” 

it took a while for cassian to respond. he slipped his arm around bodhi’s waist. “what are you thinking about?” 

bodhi’s face shifted to a tired smile. “just how lucky i am...” he whispered, looking down at cassian and putting his hand on his arm. “how lucky i am to have you.”

cassian chuckled quietly. “it’s entirely the opposite, mi amor.” he whispered back, his voice low and raspy with sleep. “lay with me.”

bodhi complied, shifting back down next to cassian and facing him. cassian moved his hand to bodhi’s hair, slowly running his fingers through the hair that sprouted at bodhi’s temple. 

“gods, bo,” cassian breathed, his eyes barely open. “you’re so beautiful.”

bodhi blushed as if it was the first time cassian had ever confessed it. he closed his eyes, melting into his pillow as cassian continued to play with his hair. the silence in their room was so filled with love and admiration; there was nothing deafening about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, to those of you who also aren’t over r1 three years later.


End file.
